


Banished

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, girls ganging up on seb, loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my LLL universe - it takes place March 2017 and Y/N is pregnant with Alex and Isa is 3 years old.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Kudos: 16





	Banished

Sebastian didn’t find it as easy as it used to be leaving the bed to go on a morning run. He felt great when he got home but it took some will power to leave his pregnant girlfriend behind. Especially when you snuggled up to him and tried your absolute best to get him to stay in bed with you. He had ended up leaving you with a pout on your gorgeous face and a sweet kiss to your lips, promising you he would be back soon. 

The apartment was still quiet when he returned home, which wasn’t always a given due to your 3 year old little trouble maker. Usually Isabella would have woken up by now and would come running to greet him at the door. Not today though. Sebastian learned why when he reached the bedroom door. He stopped and smiled as he heard low voices and soft giggles coming from inside. He felt his heart grow in his chest and he quietly pushed open the door.

His smile grew with the sight that met him. You were still snuggled against the pillows with Isabella sitting near your head. The rest for the bed was covered with dolls, the dolls horses and the horses stables as Isabella happily talked about her game with you. You added a few suggestions or grabbed a horse riding around Isabella with it to make the little girl squeal with joy. 

Sebastian laughed walking into the room. He sat down on the side of the bed, reaching out and pulling his daughter into his lap to give her a goodmorning kiss. A look of sheer disappointment spread across his face as the little girl wiggled free. 

“Not now Daddy. I’m busy,” she scolded before trying to push him off the bed, “and stop sitting on the horsey’s stable!”

“Well, excuse me,” Sebastian mock saluted the little girl. “I thought it was my pillow.” 

Sebastian got off the bed, trying to hold back his smile when you started laughing. God he loved that sound. He walked around the bed, lying down next to you instead. He wrapped his arm around you and leaned in to get his welcome home kiss. What he hadn’t expected was you scrunching up your nose and struggling to move away from him. 

“EW, Seba you smell like and old gym sock,” you whined and Sebastian pulled back with a hurt look on his face. 

“I’m sorry just get off the bed,” you gave him a gentle push and Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Hey this isn’t fair,” Sebastian pouted. “You can’t banish me. It’s my bed too, you know?!” 

Sebastians protests weren’t really about the bed, but more his hurt feelings that he was being turned away by both his girls. It didn’t happen often and he couldn’t say he was a fan in the slightest. 

“Seba. Baby. I love you,” you pleaded with him, “but please just go take a shower. My sense of smell is really sensitive today and I don’t wanna barf.”

“Wow.” Sebastian grumbled getting off the bed, heading for the bathroom. He had been ready to stay in there sulking all day but a smile forced itself to his lips when he heard the choir calling out behind him. 

“I love you, Daddy,” Isabella called. 

“So so much. Please come back and cuddle me when you stop smelling,” you teased.

“Yeah and me and play with horseys,” Isa chirped in. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sebastian mock grumbled this time, turning in the door and he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he saw you and his daughter’s huge smiles. “You’re both lucky you’re cute!”


End file.
